Lucy Stillman
Lucy Stillman (1988 – 2012) was a member of the Assassin Order and a genetic memory researcher for Abstergo Industries' Animus Project. During her infiltration of Abstergo, she reported information on the company's recent activities to the Assassins. However, Lucy's lengthy separation from the Assassin Order and her distrust for William Miles led to her secret defection to the Templar cause prior to 2011. When Desmond Miles was brought into Abstergo for testing, Warren Vidic instructed Lucy to earn Desmond's trust, so that the Templars could ultimately find the Piece of Eden located within his memories, and use it for their Eye-Abstergo satellite. As Desmond's condition began to worsen however, Warren and Lucy turned to more drastic measures, and formulated Project Siren. Lucy was ordered to take Desmond somewhere he would feel safe, and the two Templars orchestrated Desmond's and her escape from Abstergo. Lucy carried out her orders, and relocated Desmond to a hideout to join his fellow Assassins Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. After a month, and another relocation to the ruined Villa Auditore in Monteriggioni, the Assassin team discovered the location of an Apple of Eden, which was inside the Colosseum Vault. When Desmond's hand made contact with the Apple, his body was possessed by Juno, a member of the First Civilization. With her knowledge of Lucy's true allegiance, Juno forced Desmond to stab and kill Lucy with his Hidden Blade. Involvement Assassin's Creed In September 2012, Desmond Miles was located and transported to the Abstergo research facility in Italy. Lucy was responsible for pulling Desmond out of the Animus after she noticed that his subconscious would not let him view the specific memory Abstergo wanted. As Warren explained to Desmond what the Animus did and what genetic memories were, she explained Abstergo's goal in limited detail. In a seemingly sincere attempt to gain his trust, Lucy talked to Desmond between Animus sessions, asking him questions concerning his past, and trying to answer his questions about Abstergo without revealing too much. She also stated that he was not the only person Abstergo was detaining, and that she was also an unfortunate captive. She then told him the story of how, in the past, Abstergo had decided to silence her to keep her from speaking about the Animus. However, before her assailants could eliminate her, they were ordered to stand down by Warren Vidic. She claimed that he had saved her life that day and told Desmond not to judge Warren so harshly, seeing as he was under a lot of pressure. As more time passed, Lucy left the door access codes in Desmond's wardrobe so that he could finally leave his room, and she later claimed to have hacked the surveillance feeds to disguise Desmond's wanderings. On top of the Animus, Desmond found Lucy's access pen, which had also been left there for him to use. This allowed him go through her computer and read her emails. Lucy also left hints for Desmond to gain access to the conference room, and to steal Warren Vidic's access pen, giving him access to the internal Abstergo Email Network. Later, Lucy convinced Desmond that she was also an Assassin and was working undercover to learn more about Abstergo's plans. When Desmond finished the memory of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad that revealed a map to several Pieces of Eden, three Abstergo executives decided to dispose of Desmond; concluding that the information they had retrieved rendered Desmond an unnecessary burden. However, Lucy intervened and convinced them to keep Desmond for more testing, as his memories could still reveal more about the locations of the Pieces of Eden. Assassin's Creed II A few hours passed after Lucy and Warren left, leaving Desmond trapped in the lab where he had used his new skill to view Clay's hidden messages. Suddenly, Lucy rushed into the room with bloodstains on her shirt from fighting her way through the Abstergo facility. Lucy told Desmond that there was no time to waste, and that he had to get into the Animus to retrieve the memory core data. Lucy wrote the data on a disk and, along with Desmond, fled the laboratory. The two successfully fought their way out of the facility and began their escape. They eventually found themselves confronted by more Abstergo guards, but Lucy quickly disposed of them. They continued onward through aisles of office blocks and Animi, until they reached another coded door. Unexpectedly, Lucy's access key did not work, but Desmond was able to unlock it through his newly acquired Eagle Vision. As they entered the parking lot, they were blocked by more Abstergo guards, though the two fought them off and managed to reach Lucy's car. Lucy ordered Desmond to climb into the trunk for "his own protection," and when the journey was over, the pair had arrived at the Assassin hideout. There, Lucy told Desmond that she intended to have him train to be an Assassin, using the Animus 2.0 and its Bleeding Effect to imprint skills onto him through another ancestor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. As they entered the main room, Lucy's fellow Assassins, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane, introduced themselves to Desmond and began preparations for the sessions. Later that day, Lucy evaluated Desmond's progress by tasking him with setting up the security system. In between sessions, they also discussed issues such as the Templars and the status of other Assassin teams. After Desmond had discovered the Vault in Rome through Ezio's memories, the alarm went off as Abstergo invaded their hideout. Hurriedly, Lucy gave Desmond a Hidden Blade similar to Ezio's, and they made their way downstairs. When they encountered Warren Vidic in the warehouse, he reminded Lucy that he had saved her life, before sending some Abstergo guards to try and incapacitate them. However, both Lucy and Desmond engaged in a fight with the guards, quickly defeating them. With little defense left, Warren climbed into the back of a truck, stating that the attack was only the beginning, before fleeing the hideout. As Desmond started to go after him, Lucy stopped him and said that they would eventually bring Warren to justice for what he had done, and that Abstergo would surely be back with reinforcements if they did not leave. Following this, Lucy and the others evacuated the hideout, though not before Lucy left behind several important updates on what they had discovered from Desmond, for Warren to find later on. The Assassins left in a van to hide in the mountains, and Desmond prepared to enter the Animus again to continue their search for clues. Meanwhile, Lucy continued to study the session notes to try to figure out what the message Desmond had received from the "goddess" Minerva had meant, telling Desmond that everything she had feared was starting to happen. Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood After a long drive, the Assassins finally arrived in modern-day Monteriggioni on 16 September, setting up their new hideout in the Sanctuary underneath the Villa Auditore. Lucy and Desmond opened the door to the Sanctuary by passing through the underground sewers and tunnels. As Desmond continued to relive Ezio's memories, he eventually discovered another message from Clay Kaczmarek. Clay warned Desmond that "she is not who you think she is" and everything he wanted "was already gone". He instructed Desmond to find Eve and Eden, though Desmond was not able to fully understand what Clay meant. At this time, Lucy monitored Desmond's condition alongside the other two Assassins, but began to grow concerned that the Animus was having too great a toll on him. Despite a potential breach to her cover as a Templar, she contacted Warren Vidic by voicemail, stating her concerns and claiming that she "couldn't handle another 16". Warren replied to her through e-mail - while posing as William Miles - to not fail them now, as they had been waiting nearly a decade to get their hands on a Piece of Eden. After Desmond relived Ezio's memories in Rome, the Assassins discovered that Ezio had hidden his Apple of Eden in a Vault underneath the Colosseum. On October 10, 2012, the team left to retrieve it. As soon as Desmond reached the Apple within the vault, Juno, who was aware of Lucy's true allegiance, took control of Desmond's body and warned him that "the cross darkens the horizon". Desmond was then forced to stab Lucy in the stomach with his Hidden Blade, killing her. These events put Desmond under a great deal of emotional stress, and he fell into a coma as a result; Desmond would later elaborate to the rest of his team that when Juno forcefully influenced him through the Apple, he had brief visions of Lucy's acquisition of the artifact and its ramifications. He also stated that he could have fought Juno's hold on him but upon seeing the visions, he was reluctantly compelled to stop Lucy at any cost. Assassin's Creed: Revelations Shortly thereafter, Lucy was buried in a small cemetery in Marino, Italy. Shaun was the only one of her team to attend the funeral, as Rebecca was presiding over the comatose Desmond with William. Assassin's Creed III Later, during Desmond's time in the Grand Temple, he asked his father if Lucy felt regret. William admitted that he honestly could not guess, though he cautioned against believing her sincerity, saying that even he had believed Daniel Cross, who had betrayed the Assassin Order twelve years prior. Killed Victims *Countless Abstergo Personnel Killed By *Desmond Miles *Juno (Caused) Allies *Warren Vidic *Desmond Miles *Rebecca Crane *Shaun Hastings *Templars Enemies *William Miles *Clay Kaczmarek *Juno *Assassins Appearances *Assassin's Creed *Assassin's Creed II *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (Hallucination) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Templars Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassin's Creed 2 Category:Assassin's Creed Brotherhood Category:Assassin's Creed: Revelations Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:American Category:Abstergo Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Traitors